Engaged
by DramaQueen1505
Summary: I always wondered what happen after the engagement so here is my take on it. Also other things when they were engaged.
1. We Have Some News!

**Okay i was always curious what happen when they got home from the engagement, and other things during the time they were engaged so here it is!!!**

**No copyright intended!!!  
**

* * *

Fran and Max had arrived at the mansion; they were in the limo. They had just got engaged less than an hour ago. Max back was hurting extremely bad but he didn't care at this moment. They were looking in each others eyes. The driver rolled down the divider interrupting their moment.

"Mr. Sheffield, we have arrived."

"Thank You!" He rolled the divider up and looked at Fran who was looking at him.

"Are you ready?" He asked taking her hand in his.

"Yes" Max being the gentleman he is helped her out and escorted her to the door. Taking a deep breath they entered the house.

"You found him!" The kids ran to them and hugged. Fran smiled at Max.

"We have something to tell you…"

They all straightened their backs know what they are going to say.

"WE ARE ENGAGED!" Fran shouts and Sylvia runs over to them and hugs them.

Everybody started to jump up and down for joy.

"It's about time!"

"I was starting to think you were never going to do it!"

"I know do you know her age she's already…"

"MA!" Fran yelled at her. Sylvia looked at Fran and then smiled. They all started jumping up and down again. They all stopped when Sylvia spoke again.

"So where's the ring?"

"The…uh… muggers have it" Maxwell said and looked at Fran apologizing with his eyes.

"You were mugged!" Niles asked in shock.

"They took everything off of me except my clothes."

"Are you OK?" Sylvia asks.

"My back is still hurting…"

"As much as I love to stay here I have to go home to your father. You take care of my future-son-in-law!"

"Bye mom!"

They hugged and Sylvia, Val and Yetta leave.

"Congratulations, I am so glad you are getting married!" Grace hugged them and went upstairs as did everyone else. Once everyone was upstairs Max turned to Fran, who was putting the coats away. When she turned around and seen him. She walked over and gave him a kiss. She started to rub his back.

"Is your back feeling better?"

"Barley, but now that your rubbing it, it feels a lot better!" They stared at each other a few moments.

"So what do you want to do?"

"Whatever you want to do as long as I can do it with you!" She replied sweetly.

"How does watching a movie sound"

"Wonderful, lets see if anything is on…"

Max sat on the sofa as Fran grabbed the remote that was on the entertainment center. She sat by Max and he put her arm around her as she flipped through the channels. They found a movie to watch. By the end of the movie Fran was cuddled up with Max and he had his arms around her. Max looked down at Fran she was sleeping. He smiled as he looked at his fiancée. He gently adjusted himself to get Fran into his arms. His back was hurting but he didn't care, he carried her up the stairs and opened her door. He layed her on the bed and he took her shoes off. He covered her up and sat by her. He looked at her and stroked her head gently. He smiled and turned the lights off as he walked out.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!! GOOD OR BAD!!! THANKS FOR READING!!**


	2. Ring Shopping

**Okay this chapter is about Max taking Fran out to get her ring... and will they ever get any privacy!**

**No copyright intended!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Ring Shopping**

Max woke up and looked at the other side of his bed knowing soon that it will be filled. He smiled at the thought. He got up and got ready for the day. He walked to Frans door and opened it, she was still sleeping. He quietly shut the door and w_a_lked into his office. He was trying to work but couldn't concentrate; his mind was on something else. He had an idea and set his morning aside to go shopping for a ring.

Meanwhile…

Fran had just awaken, trying to remember how she got to bed last night. She then thought that maybe he carried her up. She smiled as she had the thought of him carrying her. Then her thoughts wondered into their life as a married couple. She then pulled the covers off of her seeing that she was still wearing her dress. So she took a shower and slipped into a robe and slippers. She did her hair and walked downstairs.

Meanwhile…

Max was in his office with his mind everywhere. His eye then caught a picture of Fran. He picked it up and smiled. Then he had seen her walk by her in the door of the office.

"How's your back honey?"

"It's a little stiff."

Fran walked over and gave him a kiss and sat on his desk.

"So sweetie, what are you going to do today?"

"Take you shopping for a ring!"

"Thank God!"

"Ma!" Fran yelled.

Fran walked over to the door and opened it. Niles, Sylvia and Val were all there listening in. Max walked over to them.

"Would you mind?"

" Don't worry we wont bother you any more." They said.

"Thank you!" Fran said.

They all still stood there not going anywhere. Max shut the door and took Frans hand and led her to the terrace. He sat down on the chair putting her on his lap. He looked into her eyes and gave her a kiss.

"What was that for?" She smiled at him.

" I don't have to have an excuse anymore, I can just go up to you and kiss you whenever I want!"

Fran giggled.

"Oh really?"

"Really."

Max gave her another kiss.

"So what's this about a ring?"

"Well before our yenta family interrupted, I am going to take you this morning and get you an engagement ring. "

"That's great!"

He hugged her and gave her a kiss.

"Not that I don't love you in that robe, go get changed and we can leave."

Fran moved the robe down her shoulder on one side.

"Oh you don't like my robe?"

She said innocently.

" I like it, and I love what's underneath of it."

"Ooooo, frisky are we?"

Fran gave Max a kiss.

"What was that for?" Max asked with a smile.

"I don't have to have an excuse, I can just come up to you whenever I want and kiss you."

He smiled and kissed her again. Fran got up helping Max up. Max opened the door. Niles, Sylvia, Val, Grace, Brighton and Maggie were listening in by the door.

"We will never have privacy in this house!"

He said playfully. They all giggled a little and Fran turned to Max and gave him a kiss.

"I will go get ready."

"OK."

Max gave Fran a little kiss and she exited.

He turned around to see everyone still standing there. Max gave them the look and they all left. Max went upstairs to get ready.

One hour later Max was downstairs at the bottom of the stairs looking at his watch.

"FRAN!"

She yelled from upstairs.

"Coming!"

Max went to get their coats out of the closets and when he turned around Fran was there. Max's eyes grew as he looked at his fiancée. She was in a red strapless dress that was cut above her knees. Her hair was done just like the night when he proposed and she had on some jewelry with heels that matched her dress.

"I hope this isn't to dressy, I wanted to look gorgeous since we are going to a smacy fancy place, with a great guy."

Max was still looking at her up and down. Then he realized she said something.

"Huh?"

"Never mind, so ya ready?"

Max still looking he just nodded his head. Fran gave him a kiss and he helped her with her jacket. Max put his on and put his hand around her waist and walked out the door. He held the door open for her as she stepped into the limo; he got into the limo sitting by Fran. The limo started to drive as Max was looking at Fran who was looking at him. Fran leaned in and gave him a kiss, every second getting more passionate. Their hands were moving up and down each other's back. They were about to get to the next level until there was a knock on the window. They pulled apart frustrated that they got interrupted again. Fran fixed her clothes as did Max. They looked at each other, and then Fran wiped her lipstick off of him. Max rolled the window down.

"What is it?"

"We are here."

"Thank you."

Max rolled the window up. He turned to Fran and gave her a kiss; she wiped the lipstick off of him and smiled. He opened the door stepping out, he helped her out. He put his hand around her waist as she laid her head on his shoulder. They entered the store holding hands. One hour later they found the perfect ring. It had 7 ½ carats.

Fran walked out with Max`s arm around her waist and the biggest smile on her face. As they walked out the limo was waiting for them. Max held the door open for Fran to slide in, she slid in and Max followed. As soon as he shut the door Fran jumped on his lap and started to kiss him.

The kiss once again got passionate each second. But this time no interruptions. Max had taken Frans coat off and was moving his hands up and down her back. He then started to kiss down Frans neck as she was moaning a little. Then a knock was on the glass. Max didn't even answer. He was nibbling on Frans ear.

Fran had taken his coat off. She started to kiss him with more passion than ever. Then she nibbled on his ear a little that drove him crazy. Another knock was on the glass. Fran got off of his lap and straightened herself up. Max, really frustrated right now, did the same. Max rolled the window down.

"What?"

"We are here."

"Thank you."

He rolled the window up. He turned to Fran.

"Sorry."

"That wasn't your fault. Don't be sorry."

She gave him a kiss. Max opened the door helping Fran out. They held hands and walked to the door. When they opened it everyone was in the living room.

"Let me see it!"

Sylvia ran to her daughter and looked at the ring.

"IT'S BEAUTIFUL! Everyone look at the ring my future son-in-law got my daughter!"

Sylvia grabbed Fran's hand pulling her away from Max as she dragged Fran over to where everyone was. Everyone was grabbing her hand looking at the ring and talking. Niles came into the room with Miss Babcock; he dragged her over to Fran and showed her the ring. She gawked at it and looked at Fran as she twitched.

"It's beautiful."

CC walked out and into the office. Niles grabbed her hand and looked at the ring again.

"Wowwy, what a beauty!"

* * *

**Tell me what you think please!!! Review!!!**


	3. A Night Out

**Okay in this chapter Max takes Fran too a fancy restaurant! Lots and lots of kisses involved so if you don't like kissing i suggest not to read this... hehehehe... ENJOY!!**

**No copyright intended!  
**

* * *

**A Night Out**

Fran walked into the kitchen. Niles was there watching the little TV.

"Hi Niles!"

"Hi Ms. Fine. You want some cake."

"Mmmm ya!"

Niles cut her a slice.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

Fran walked into the living room and sat on the sofa watching TV.

Meanwhile…

Max was in his office. Max was talking to CC.

"Is something on your mind CC you barely said two words."

"Well its just…"

Max was ignoring CC as he seen Fran on the sofa eating cake. Then CC waved a hand in front of his face.

"You didn't hear a word I said did you?"

"Yes I did!"

"Then what did I say?"

Just then Fran walked into the office.

"Of course CC do you mind?"

CC mumbled as she left the office. Fran shut the door and sat on the corner of Max`s desk.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I just wanted to be alone with you."

Max smiled and signaled Fran to sit on his lap. Fran sat on his lap as he started to kiss her. Then Max stared at Fran.

"So what are you up to?"

"I was working until a gorgeous brunette crossed my eyes."

"Oh really?"

She gave him another kiss.

"I have an idea, why don't I take my gorgeous fiancée out tonight?"

"That's sounds great."

She kissed him again.

"When are we leavin?"

"Around 8 I already made reservations."

"Where are we goin?"

"It's a surprise!"

"Wasn't it you, who said no secrets?"

Max raised his eyebrows and she crossed her arms and pouted.

Fran turned to look at his clock and seen it was 6:00 PM.

"I hate to leave you, but I have to get ready."

"Ok."

Fran gave him a kiss and stood up straightening her skirt and wiping the lipstick off of his face. She opened the door, everyone was there. Max stood up and walked to the door standing by Fran. Everyone moved so Fran could get through. Everyone looked at Max who gave them the look.

Everyone hurried off. Max finished his work up and went upstairs to get ready. At 7:30, Max was at the bottom of the staircase waiting. Then all the kids came up to them.

"Looking good dad!"

"You look handsome."

"Thank you. So what are you kids doing tonight?"

"I have a date, and then I'm going to Tiffany's."

"I am going to my friends."

"Kyle and I are going to the movies and I'm staying at his house."

"Well children have fun."

"You too."

Grace then pointed a finger at him.

"But not too much fun."

They laughed and Niles came down the stairs with suitcases.

"Where are you going?" Max asked looking at his luggage.

"I have to go to London; my family is having a reunion. Sorry for the short notice, but I had just found out myself."

"That's all right you have fun."

Niles then whispered in Max`s ear.

"I bet you will I just saw Ms. Fine and man she is FINE!"

Max smiled and Niles walked out the door followed by the two girls. Then the both of them turned to see Fran coming down the stairs. She was wearing a black dress that had thin straps; it went down to her ankles. On the sides of the dress had a gap where it showed her skin. She had on necklace and matching earrings.

"You look gorgeous!" Max said looking her up and down.

"Wow!" Brighton said.

"You like?" She asked smiling at him.

"I love!" He said smiling back at her.

Fran gave Max a passionate kiss until Brighton cleared his throat. They pulled apart; Brighton hugged them and walked out the door. Max got their coats. They left holding hands.

They arrived at the restaurant.

"It's gorgeous!"

"I thought you like it."

They walked over to the podium.

"Name please." The man asked.

"Sheffield table for two please."

"Yes, right this way."

The waiter took them to their table; it was overlooking the city. Max pulled Fran's chair out for her she sat down and he gave her a kiss and he sat down. Fran looked out the window.

"I love it here." Fran said looking around.

Max smiled and held her hands. The waiter came over with a bottle of wine.

"Thank you."

"Here are your menus."

He handed them their menus.

"I will be back to take your orders." The waiter smiled and left.

He came back in 15 minutes and took their orders. He took the menus and walked away.

"So what do you think?" Max asked with a big smile.

"I love it! Its so fancy and beautiful!"

"I'm glad you like it."

He held her hands again and looked at her eyes.

"Thank you so much for bringing me here."

"My pleasure, I get to come with the most gorgeous fiancée a man can ask for."

They kissed each other and then the waiter came with the food. They were eating and talking. After the waiter came and took the plates Max poured some wine for the two of them. As they sipped some wine a song came on. Max stood up and held his hand out.

"May I?"

"You may."

Fran grabbed his hand and Max led them to the dance floor. They were dancing to a slow song and looking into each other's eyes.

"You know you look handsome tonight."

"You know you look beautiful tonight."

They smiled and kept dancing.

"I'm the luckiest woman here."

"Why is that?"

"Because I'm with you." She said smiling brightly.

Max gave her a kiss.

"It's nice having some time alone with you." Max told her.

"It's nice to have alone time with you!"

They giggled a little and gave each other a kiss.

"I love kissing you too!" Fran smiled again.

"Oh really?"

Max bent down and gave her a passionate kiss.

"How about that?" He said with a silly smile.

Fran gave him an even more passionate kiss.

"How about that?" She said mimicking Maxwell.

Max smiled and looked into her eyes.

"Perfect."

The song was over and they stopped and clapped their hands. Max grabbed Frans hand and took her back to the table. They sat down and sipped some more wine.

"Would you know how I got into my bed last night?"

"Maybe"

"Did you carry me?"

"Maybe" He said quietly know he is going to get into trouble.

"You know you shouldn't of with your back!"

"Well I wanted to have you in my arms and now that you are my fiancé I can."

Fran smiled.

"Really, just how you can kiss me whenever you please."

"Yep."

They giggled and then the waiter came over.

"Here is your bill."

Max gave the waiter a card; he returned and gave him the card. Max handed him a tip. Max got up and held his hand out for Fran to grab.

"No thanks."

"Are you mad?" He asked wondering if he did something wrong.

"Nope far from it!"

Fran stood up and put her arms around him.

"I can have my arms around you when I want!"

They laughed and Max put his arm around her. They walked into the crowed elevator. Fran and Max were crammed together, which they didn't mind. The doors opened and they walked out. Max phoned the limo driver. Max put his arm around Fran's waist and pulled her close to him as they walked. They walked out of the building and got into the limo. They got in and Fran was sitting on Max`s lap. The limo started to move and Fran and Max started to kiss. They were kissing very passionately. The limo pulled in front of the house and they stepped out. Fran moved her arm around his and rested her head on his shoulder. Max reached in his pocket and pulled out the keys he opened the door. They walked in and Max took their coats and put them in the closet. He walked up to Fran and wrapped his hands around her waist and started to kiss her. Fran's knees were beginning to buckle. He held her as he was kissing her with more passion. They finally pulled apart and smiled.

"Still loving kissing you."

"Loving it too."

Fran gave him another kiss. Max was still holding her. They came up for breath and rested their foreheads on the other's.

"Man I sure can't wait until the honeymoon!" Max said laughing.

"I know its going to take forever!" Fran said pouting.

They kissed each other again.

"Well I am going to interview some wedding planning tomorrow." Fran said breaking the kiss.

She gave him a peck on the lips.

"So I should get to bed."

He gave her a very passionate kiss.

"Don't go." Maxwell said not wanting to let go of her.

"OK." Fran said looking into his eyes.

They kissed for awhile. They pulled apart but didn't let go of each other.

"You want to walk me up to my room?"

"Defiantly."

Max put his arm around her waist and walked her up the stairs. They got in front of her door Fran had her back against her door as Max kissed her. She then opened her door and turned around.

"Thank you for tonight."

"You're most welcome."

Max gave her another kiss. He gave her a hug and looked at her.

"I love you." Max said kissing her some more.

"Love you more."

They smiled and kissed again. They pulled apart and he took her hand and kissed it.

"Good night my love"

"Good night" Fran said smiling.

* * *

**So... what do you think? Any good, or really bad???? Thanks for reading my story!**

**PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**PIECE OUT!!!  
**


	4. Morning Delight

**Sorry for the late update I have been busy lately... anyways here's the chapter. Mostly Fran and Max romance... and will they ever get any privacy! **

**ENJOY!  
**

**No copyright intended!  
**

* * *

**Morning Delight**

Leaning against the door Fran smiled. "What a wonderful night" she whispered to herself. She loved this man so much right now. He was so sweet and caring. She looked down at her ring and her smile widened.

She sighed and looked around the dark room. Turning the light on she seen the mess her room was. She giggled thinking how she was nervous earlier, trying to look perfect. She stepped over all the shoes and clothes moving into the bathroom. About thirty minutes later she walked into the room, dressed in a big t-shirt and her hair in a messy style. Lying there she dreamt over the dream date she was just on. How they talked and danced. Or just how they were comfortable around each other.

Not noticing how late it was she glanced at her clock, it read two AM. She decided to get up and have a nosh. Grabbing some ice cream, she watched a movie on the television while curled into a ball on the sofa.

Once again, noticing it was early morning, three in the morning to be exact. She walked to her door and then stopped in front of it when she heard a voice.

"Fran?" Max said tiredly.

Fran turned around and smiled.

"What are you doing up?" Fran asked smiling.

"I heard a noise, are you all right?" He asked looking at a nearby clock.

"Yeah I'm fine I couldn't go to sleep."

"Why not?" He asked stepping closer.

"I was thinking about our night." Dreamily smiling while she seen a slight smile tug at his lips.

Max smiled and walked over to her and took her hands and looked at her.

"Well you have to get some sleep."

"I tried I can't." She said, while Max gathered her into his arms.

Max looked at her with a smile.

"Do you want to sleep with me tonight; maybe you can go to sleep then?"

"I don't know, will you behave?" She said raising her eyebrows. He gave her a smile.

Max took Frans hand and led her to his room. He went over to the bed and lifted the covers for her. She took her robe off and put it on the chair. Then she walked over to the bed and laid in it, following him with her eyes. Max went to his side and laid down. He reached up and turned off the light. He turned and wrapped his arms around Fran. Fran turned her head to give Max a kiss. She turned her head back around and laid it on the pillow. They both fell a sleep.

Max was the first to wake in the morning. Fran had managed to wrap her legs around his; her head was on his chest with her arms wrapped around him. He smiled and looked down at her. She was starting to wake. She lifted her head and looked at the position she was in, she turned her head and looked at Max.

"Sorry I…" Fran started to say, but Max put a finger to lips.

"It's OK I don't mind at all."

Fran gave him a kiss and rolled off of him. She shifted so she was on her side looking at Max.

"Thank you for letting me sleep in here."

"Any day."

He gave her another kiss. Then he looked at her.

"Is that my T-shirt?" He asked looking at her with disbelief.

"Uh…no." She lied smiling and quickly lifted the covers over her.

Max lifted the covers and seen the shirt.

"Yes it is!" He laughed and sat up smiling.

"Oh… I don't know what you're talking about." She laughed.

Max started to tickle her.

"Yes it is!" He laughed tickling her more.

Fran started to laugh. Then Max stopped and gave her a kiss.

"Do you want it back?" She asked smiling, cuddling to his chest.

Max knew that she only had that on and that she was messing with him. So he played along.

"Yes!"

Fran sat up and took it off and handed it to him. She smiled looking at him, and held out the shirt.

"Here ya go."

Fran held it out and Max didn't take it, he didn't even notice she was holding it out for him to take. He was just looking at her.

"Hello!" She laughed waving a hand in front of his face.

Max still was staring. Fran knew what he was staring at. So she thought of something to get his attention.

She slipped out of bed and put on her slippers. She stood up facing him and started to talk to him which drove him crazy.

"So I'm going to get changed and leave for the interviews."

Max just sat on the bed with his mouth wide open and his eyes not letting off his fiancé. She rolled her eyes and walked to his side of the bed and bent down giving him a kiss on the lips. Fran walked out and smiled she was walking down the hallway to her room. She entered her room and sat on her chair in front of her mirror and started to do her hair. Then she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in!"

Max entered holding her robe.

"Hi darling, you left your robe in my room."

"Are you sure it isn't just an excuse to see me." She smiled.

Then they heard a noise in the closet. Max went to the closet and opened the door. There was Val, Sylvia, Grace, Brighton and Maggie.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Max asked somewhat furious.

"We came in and didn't see anyone so me and Sylvia came upstairs looking for Fran but didn't see anyone, then we heard laughing come from your room and went to your door and heard it was Fran and you. That's when Maggie and Grace came home and seen us. They heard you two and then Brighton came and saw all of us and heard you two. Then we heard someone coming towards the door and we ran in here." Val took a deep breath and smiled.

"Yeah, then Fran came in and then you came in with her robe she left in your room."

Sylvia winked at them. Max rolled his eyes.

"Nothing happened."

"Yeah right." Brighton said sarcastically.

Brighton pointed to Fran who was still in like she was when she left his room. Max hurried and put the robe on her.

Max- nothing happened.

"OK then." Grace said looking at them rolling her eyes.

Max gave them the let-it-go look. They all exited but then Brighton went by his father he whispered in his ear.

"Way to go dad!"

"Nothing happened!"

"OK." Brighton smirked.

Brighton winked at him and walked out. Max rolled his eyes and turned to Fran and gave her a kiss.

"Hold on a minute."

Fran went by the door.

"Man I hope nobody's outside of this door. If so I will have to chaperone their dates or hide all the food in the house!"

All you heard was people running. Fran turned around to Max.

"Thank you for bringing me my robe." She smiled brightly.

She gave him a kiss.

"You're welcome." He said putting his hands around her waist.

"And thank you for letting me sleep in your bed last night." She blushed slightly making him chuckle.

"I liked waking up with you in my arms."

"And I liked waking up with my head on you." The both of them giggled.

He gave her a kiss.

"What are you doing today?" Fran asked drawing circles with her finger on his chest.

"I have to go to the theater." He frowned, he rather stay here but work had to come first today.

"Oh are you gonna be home tonight?"

"Of course I will." He smiled and looked down at her.

"Good because I want to be in your arms again."

They smiled and stared at each other.

"OK, I hate to leave you but I will see you tonight."

"OK, love you." She hugged him.

"Love you too." He hugged her back and pulled back slowly and left.

Fran found herself with the dreamy smile and felt like she was floating.

* * *

**So what do you think??? My next chapter will be up soon! I beg of you please review! i want to know if you like this story or not!! I would to love your thoughts!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**PIECE OUT!  
**


	5. Planning

**Okay in this chapter there is more Max/Fran romance... in this chapter Fran is up to something that Max doesn't like... Enjoy!**

**No copyright intended!  
**

* * *

**Planning**

Max sat in the office and sighed, he couldn't seem to concentrate right now. He smiled as he thought about this morning. The feeling of her in his arms was the greatest thing he had ever felt. When he went to work this morning he wasn't there mentally. CC had got fed up with it and decided to make him go home.

So now he sat in the office and stared at her picture. He heard the front door close. He looked up and smiled. She was home! He walked out to meet her in the foyer.

"Hello darling, how was your day?" Max asks walking over to her.

"It was OK but its great now… your home early. I like that!" She giggled hanging her coat up.

"Why is that?"

Max wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
"Because I'm with you." She said rubbing her nose against his.

"Mmmm" Was his response.

She gave him a kiss, and pulled back looking at him but still in an embrace.

"Did you find a wedding planner?"

"Yep, they are perfect. But I told them I am going to be doing most of the work because I want this to be absolutely perfect!"

"That is great… so what do you want to do after taking a long day of working?"

"Take a shower and go to bed" Fran sighed.

Max sighed and Fran winked at him.

"With you."

She smiled a mischievous smile, while the statement sunk in.

"Nothing happened huh?" Brighton snickered behind them.

They didn't see all the kids in the living room and quickly tore apart.

"I meant…" Fran started.

"Uh huh" Grace said.

Max annoyed gave Fran a kiss as she went upstairs. Max turned to the kids and gave them a look.

"Hey we were here first this time" Maggie said to protest.

"And you just happened to be there so we listened" Grace added smiling.

Max rolled his eyes and walked upstairs.

"Now don't do anything mister!" Brighton said adding his last comment.

Maxwell turned three shades of red.

"Brighton!"

The kids laughed and went back to watching TV. Max went to Frans room and knocked on the door.

"Hold on!" Fran yelled, she wrapped a robe around her and answered the door. She smiled.

"Hey baby!" Fran answered giving him a kiss.

"Hello sexy.' He answered and stepped inside.

"Umm… so whatcha want?" She teased, knowing perfectly he came up here to take her on her offer.

Max kissed her; shutting the door behind him. Fran looked at him.

"So that watcha want… hmmm I think I can give it to you."

She giggled and he swept her into his arms.

It was 6AM and Fran woke up. Max's arms were wrapped around her and her head was on his chest. She loved the feeling it gave her. Max looked down at her and smiled. He gave her a kiss.

"So now that we are engaged I can go up to you and do that anytime I want!" She smiled.

He laughed.

"I won't fight it!"

"I bet you won't!" She said laughing.

"Fran!" Grace yelled knocking on the door.

They looked at each other.

"Fran are you awake!" She tried again.

Max quickly grabbed his clothes and went into the bathroom. Fran put her robe on and answered the door.

"Honey what are you doing up all ready?" She asks opening the door.

"I have school today and I cannot find my homework my teacher is going to kill me!" She wined.

"OK calm down honey where do you remember having it last?" She said comforting her.

"In my room, Brighton and I were fighting and I left it on my bed."

Fran put her hand on Grace Shoulder.

"OK hold on I think I know." Fran said raising her eyebrows.  
Fran walked into Brighton's room.

"Brighton! Where is your sister's homework?"

"Oh I have no idea what you are talking about"

"Uh hmm… so if your magazine in your bathroom diapears I wouldn't have any idea what your talking about."

"What magazines?" He innocently asks.

Fran put her hands on her hips.

"OH you mean Gracies homework! Oh I thought you meant Maggies, I think I seen it under the sink"

"Uh hmmm"

She walked out and told Grace where it was.

Max came out of her room and gave her a kiss.

"I will see you later today" He said kissing her neck.

"K babe" She answered with a smile and another kiss.

Max went to his office and Fran went into the kitchen.

"Hey ma, Val!" Fran greeted.

"Hi darling!" Sylvia hugged her daughter.

"What are you two doing here this early?" She asks pouring some coffee.

"I thought maybe we could go shopping today" Sylvia suggested.

"Oh, OK…"

"I had an idea!" Val exclaimed.

Everyone looked at Val in disbelief.

"I know it was a shock for me too. But why don't we throw Fran a bachalorette party!"

"That's a great idea! We can find a great place with a lot of food!" Sylvia said with a huge smile.

"OOOO and I can invite Judy Silverman to rub it in her face that im getting married!" Fran said jumping up and down.

"And the other girls that made fun of you in our neighborhood!" Val added, they have been waiting for this time to come.

Sylvia then whispered so no one out of the room could hear.

"And male dancers!" She whispered.

"Yeah!" The two ladies agreed raising their eyebrows.

Niles eyes grew and he spoke up.

"I don't think Mr. Sheffield will aprove."

"Well he can have one" Fran said shrugging her shoulders.

"Yeah but he wont have male dancers!" Niles added tapping his foot.

"I hope not!" Fran said with wide eyes.

"But…" Niles tried but was ignored.

"Looks like we are having a party girls!" Fran said smiling like a school girl.

The girls pointed their fingers to the door. Niles walked out so they can plan.

They started to plan as Niles ran to the office. He came running through the door as Max looked up from his work. Niles shut the door and started to tell him.

"Fran is having a bachalorette party!" He said out of breath.

'That's ok with me, why is it a big deal?"

"There are going to be male dancers!" Niles said with wide eyes.

"OH… UH… FRAN!" Max yelled loud enough for the whole house to hear.

Fran came in with Val and Sylvia in tow.

"Yeah babe?"

"What's this I hear you are going to have male dancers at your party?" He asks looking at her.

"Don't worry they aren't going to strip!" She tried to lie but was unsuccessful.

The girls started laughing.

"Not if we have anything to do with it!" Sylvia added laughing.

The women started laughing harder. They seen Max's face and Fran walked over to him and sat on his lap.

"It's OK nothing will happen!" She smiled at him and was unsuccessful again.

The women started laughing again. Max shot them the look; they quit laughing.

"Don't worry its just a party." She reassured him.

"Nothing will happen?" He fake pouted.

"Nothing!" Fran said.

He gave her a kiss. She walked over to Niles and shot him a dirty look. The 3 women walked out of the room. They shut the door and started laughing.

"Nothing but everything!" Val said.

They laughed some more until Max opened the door. They stopped and looked at him; he raised his eyebrows.

"Nothing!" They laughed..

They hurried and walked off to finish planning while Max went back into his office.

* * *

**So what did ya think... tell me! tell me! tell me! Please Review! Thank you for the review, i really apprieciated it! Review and tell me what was good or bad!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**PIECE OUT!!!**

****~DQ~**  
**


	6. Bachelorette Party

**Hello my peoples! Okay, this chapter might be a little inappropriate for younger people on a part but don't worry it is not that bad but still be aware... Enjoy:D**

**No Copyright intended!  
**

* * *

**Bachelorette Party **

It was 6PM, and Fran, Sylvia and Val were getting ready. Sylvia and Val came down the stairs all dressed up. The doorbell rang; Niles came and opened the door. Twenty women came through the door screaming and yelling.

Niles quickly covered his ears.

"WHERES OUR LEADER?" One of the women laughed.

She screamed as the other women started chanting Frans name. Max and the kids came through the living room.

"What's going on in here?" Maxwell asked as him and the children walked through the door.

They didn't hear him. Max seen all the women dressed up.

"Oh the bachelorette party." He said covering his ears.

Everyone was still chanting Frans name. Then all the women started cheering.

Max turned and seen Fran coming down the stairs, she looked beautiful. She had on a black, short, tight dress. It was strapless and low-cut at the top. Her hair was big and curly.

"HEY LADIES!" Fran giggled.

Two women came up to Fran. One put on a tiara and the other wrapped a black scarf around her neck.

"Now our queen is ready!" Val laughed and the other women cheered.

Maxwell turned to Niles, "They have not even left and I think they are drunk!"

Sylvia opened the door as the women piled into the limos that were waiting out front. Fran didn't even notice her family standing there because of all the women surrounding her. The women grabbed Frans hand and dragged her out the door.

"There goes the party!" Niles laughed.

"Looks like they are going to have a good time." Grace said looking out the door.

"I hope she has fun." Maggie laughed looking out the window.

"Not too much fun!" Max said.

"Someone Jealous?" Brighton laughed.

"Yep." Niles answered for him.

"Oh, do shut up!" Max snapped.

Brighton and Niles gave a high-five to each other.

* * *

The women arrived at the club and went to the spot they reserved. It had enough furniture that everyone can have a seat. There was a table full of gifts. The women had put a thrown in there for Fran.

"Oh! You got me my own thrown!" Fran said laughing.

They entered the area and sat down, Fran started opening her gifts.

"OOOOO!" Fran said holding up a the gift.

The other women went 'ooo' and 'aw'

Then Fran grabbed another gift.

It was a bottle of champagne.

"Lila, Thank you!"

"Do you like that flavor?"

"Well lets find out!" Fran laughed.

Fran popped the cork and took a taste.

She smiled, "yum!"

"Can I try?" Val asked.

Fran shook her head and hugged the bottle.

They all laughed as she continued drinking.

The bottle was empty in a matter of minutes.

"WWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Yep I like it!"

Fran continued opening her gifts. After she was done she yelled over to the bartender.

"HEY WE ARE READY!"

"For what?" Judy Silverman asked.

A worker brought a rolling cart over with alcohol stacked on it.

"That! Dig in ladies!"

Everyone jumped up and grabbed a bottle. They all started to go through the drinks like there was no tomorrow. Ten minutes later a man came in there area dressed in a cop's uniform.

"Is there a Fran Fine here?"

Fran looked up from her bottle and raised her hand, a little drunk.

"Ya that would be me."

"We are the dancers."

Then five more men came out in outfits.

Fran looked at them with wide eyes and then looked at the women who were staring at Fran.

"Fran do you happen to be the lady getting married?" One of the men asked.

Fran looked at the gorgeous man in front of her and stood up.

"Yeah."

The man grabbed her and pulled her to him.

"Well enjoy tonight." He said Fran looked at him and giggled.

"OK" She said smiling.

The music in the club started to play and the dancers started to dance.

"WWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The women screamed laughing.

One of the men came up to Sylvia and started to dance by her and took his shirt off.

"Now that's what I'm talking about." Sylvia said looking at him.

She stuck a dollar bill in his mouth. Meanwhile over at Fran three men started dancing around her as she chugged the alcohol and danced with them. The hour went by and it was time for them to leave.

"OK ladies we have to leave." They said looking at the group of women that were pretty drunk.

"AAHHHHH," Was the sad reply the women gave.

"OOOOO can I get a picture with you guys?" Fran asked holding her camera.

Fran made the pouty face to seal the deal.

"Come on! PLEASE."

"OK" One of them laughed.

"WWOOOOOO!"

Fran got in the middle as the men stood around her. It took Fran by surprise when two men picked her up on each side, as the three posed around her. Val took the picture as the men set Fran down.

"Have a good time ladies."

As they left the women started yelling bye. Then Fran got another bottle and stood in front of the women.

"Women the men are gone, we can still have fun! Come on everybody come dance with me on the dance floor!"

Yep she was drunk.

They all jumped up and ran over to the dance floor. They were having a great time.

The clock went to 12AM and the women were still carrying on. Sylvia went home all ready. Fran was drunker than anyone was. The manager came over.

"Sorry but we are closing." The manager said walking over to them.

"Oh man we just got here! We just came from this one great club and they served us a cart of alcohol. Then we came in here and you kick us out!" Fran complained crossing her arms.

"Miss you have been here this whole time."

"OK, make sure that you take all our things and load them in our limos." Fran said and turned around.

"Does this mean we have to go home?" Val pouted.

"NO, the night is still young!" Fran said throwing her hands in the air, dropping the bottle that was in her hands.

"Honey the night is over with, this is morning." One of the women said.

"Huh… oh well come on ladies!" Fran said skipping out the door.

Everyone grabbed a bottle and followed Fran out. They all were walking down the sidewalk laughing and drinking.

Some guys came up to the huge crowd of women.

"Hey ladies, looking for a good time?" One of them said.

Fran being drunk answered for everyone.

"Yeah would ya know where we can find a place that is open?"

The man looked at Fran weird. Fran then whispered.

"IM DRUNK!" She giggled.

"Really?" Everyone asked in a sarcastic tone.

"YEP!" She answered taking another sip of her almost empty bottle.

They laughed and eventually the men ended up joining them.

"So ladies and gentle dudes where should we go?"

Nobody could think of anything until they turned down a street and lights as far as they could see.

"How bout all those places." Val asked.

They all looked at each other.

"Why not?" Fran shrugged.

Everyone started to laugh as Fran started to sing a song that made no sense.

They all ran into the first building.

It was a bar; and quickly they all pulled Fran out.

"I think you had enough of that!" Judy smiled.

They walked out and Fran jumped up and down pointing at something.

"There, there, there!" She pleaded like a little child.

"Where?"

"There!"

They all looked at where Fran was pointing, it was a clothing store.

"OK wait I think I gave all my money to the dancers. " Val said disappointed, Fran smiled.

"Don't worry I have this!"

Fran pulled out Max gold card.

"WWWWWOOOOOOOOOO!" Was all their response.

They all ran in the store.

"OOOO lets go look at the swimsuits!"

They all ran over to the swimsuits completely ignoring the other people in the store. All the women grabbed a suit and they all went and tried them on.

All the women were wearing a swimsuit.

When Fran came out all of them had their mouths wide open.

Fran- SO WHAT DO YA THINK?

They all looked at Fran; she had a pink tiny bikini.

"WWWOOOO!"

"You're on Fire!"

Fran then looked at all of them in their suits.

"you peoples look HOT!"

The women smiled. Then Fran looked at all of them with wide eyes.

"I know what I want to do now!"

"WHAT?"

"Get matching shoes!"

They looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders, hey it wasn't their money!

All the women ran over to the shoes and picked out shoes that matched and put them on.

"LETS TAKE A PICTURE!"

They laughed at Fran, she was so drunk. Fran ran over to one of the people that work there.

"Hey can you take a picture?"

He looked at her in amazement.

"You are hot!" He said under his breath.

"I know but I'm taken, can you take the picture?"

Fran dragged him around the corner where all her friends were standing. He almost fainted when he seen 19 other women in bikinis. Fran gave him the camera as she ran over to the crowd of people. Fran almost fell over of being so drunk, so Vincent held her waist as Fran and her friends posed.

"Say cheese!"

"Cheese!"

The women changed back into their party clothes and they paid for their purchases. Walking out of the story, they started to walk down the sidewalk laughing as Fran started singing again.

Then Fran stopped and turned around.

"It is bright out here lets go get sunglasses!" Fran ran into a store.

They all laughed as they followed Fran into a store. She walked over to the sunglasses rack and started posing different ones as everyone just laughed at her as she made funny faces.

She found a pair of huge star shaped glasses that were bigger than her face. They looked like they belonged to a gag shop.

She put them on and everyone laughed.

"Here now I'm a superstar!"

They laughed at Fran. She gave the man at the registered a couple of bucks as they walked out. When they were walking on the sidewalk Fran was pretending she was on the catwalk.

The guys starting making funny sounds for Frans music as everyone was laughing. They were all going along with Fran as she thought she was on the catwalk.

"Turn around Fran we need a picture!"

Fran turned around and blew a kiss to the camera as Val took the picture. Fran started to laugh and suddenly stopped in her tracks.

"What's wrong?"

"I have an idea!" She said jumping up and down.

"Oh no!" They all laughed.

"I will get a tattoo!"

"You know your mother would kill you and me for letting you!" Val said crossing her arms.

"Oh Zal its OK I wont tell her!"

Fran ran into the tattoo place.

"This cant be good!"

They all ran after her. Fran went up to the guy.

"HEY MAN!"

She screamed, he laughed.

"She's drunk isn't she?"

"Yes" They all said at once.

"Hun can you give me a tattoo?"

Val grabbed Fran and dragged her out.

"Sorry."

Greg laughed as he seen Fran doing the catwalk again. When they got outside Fran was once again singing. She then looked into a store and gasped.

"OOOHHHH!"

Fran took off running into the store as they chased her. They entered the store and followed Fran. She stopped in front of a crown and necklace that was blinking bright colors.

"I want it!"

"Why?"

"I can be a true queen!"

They giggled and got it down for her.

They paid for it and went outside.

Everyone stood around Fran and Brent. Brent held the crown in his hands.

"Miss Fran Fine I present you with this crown!"

She bent down as he put it on her head. She stood up and laughed everyone else did as they looked at her.

She was wearing a black scarf, dress, shoes, blinking necklace and crown, and big yellow star glasses.

"You're one in a million!"

"Thank you!

They all laughed as they walked down the sidewalk.

"Honey it's getting late, well actually early. But I think you should be getting home." Val said looking at her watch.

"Ok I want to do one more thing!" Fran said smiling.

"OK, what do you want to do?"

"You will see!"

Fran reached into her purse and grabbed her cell phone. 10 minutes later the 24 of them were climbing into the 3 limos. Fran told them what she wanted to do and they agreed to do it and they laughed at her idea. The limos started going.

All 3 limos had their radio on the same channel turned up high. Fran opened the sky roof and climbed up and sat on the top of the limo with her feet hanging in the sky roof. Everybody in each limo did the same.

As they were driving around. people on the sidewalks were laughing at the scene. Fran and the other limos were singing, drinking and yelling over to the other limos. The limos were in front of the mansion as they kept carrying on. They didn't notice where they were.

Fran reached in the limo and grabbed a bottle of alcohol and stepped on the roof and started dancing along as everyone laughed at her. She took a sip of the alcohol as she danced. Then all her friends started to chant her name as she danced.

* * *

Max woke up as he heard music. He sat up in his bed annoyed, he looked at his clock 4 AM. He got out of the bed and put his robe on. He walked out of his room and heard laughing downstairs. He walked down the stairs seeing all the kids and Niles looking out the door laughing.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Dad… look at… Fran!"

Brighton answered him laughing.

" FRAN!?"

* * *

**So What did you think? Please please please review! Thanks 4 reading! **

****~DQ~**  
**


	7. IMPORTANT!

I want to let all my readers know that I am putting MOST of my stories on hold for awhile. I do admit I have a **bunch** of unfinished stories and it was mostly me experimenting what kind of story I want to write. I know some of you may despise me and I am sorry. I am not going to throw an excuse out there because I doubt anyone cares lol.

However, I am looking for people to take over some of my leftovers while I will finish the rest. If anyone is interested in the following stories please let me know by sending me a message;

"Worrying" and "Engaged" They are both Nanny fan fiction.

'We Can Get through This' Gilmore Girls Fan fiction.

'The New Fire Lady' Ghost Whisperer Fan fiction

Once again I would like to apologize. I didn't expect to be such a let down to whoever may read my stories. But FYI I am continuing whatever stories I didn't list above. I have a new story I have been working on for awhile that has my undivided attention. I know, I know I should've finished my others but inspiration has struck me and once that happens there is no stopping me. I am putting all my heart into this story and I hope you can give me a chance to make this up to everyone by letting me do this. So I understand if you don't want to follow my work anymore, but please believe me I am starting and FINISHING this piece.

As for my other stories they're on hold until my new piece, **_'Welcome to Volterra' _**is finished.

Sincerely,

DramaQueen1505


End file.
